Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered
by Author in my Heart
Summary: This isn't actually a fic or anything, this is just where I respond in depth to your reviews for my HP fic "Return to Your Roots". Rated T because I have to rate each story and also I don't have a filter when I let myself respond to reviews, so read with...some level of caution. There's the occasional swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

Hey guys, WolfMist here, and welcome to Your Questions, Answered! This isn't exactly a fanfiction story, as you probably gathered. And, if you've read my Author Notes from chapter eight of Return to Your Roots, you'll have a bit of an idea about what this is.

So, what is Your Questions, Answered?

This is my place where I will be replying to all of your questions, comments, concerns, and anything else that may pop up in your reviews! Starting at chapter two of this story, I will be addressing what you have to say as in depth as I possibly can! Each chapter of answers will be updated if I notice a new review for an older chapter, and each update and new chapter will be announced in the Author Notes of Return to Your Roots.

So, that's what this is, I suppose. Feel free to favorite or follow this story if you want to be alerted via email when I update it, and review if you want, I'll probably address it in a chapter specific to reviews for this story if you do, so let's get to it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter One Reviews_

* * *

 _Oceanfloweroflife: Love it!_

Thank you so much! I know to some people this may seem like a dull thing to say, but reviews like this mean the world to me, they really do! It makes my day knowing that I can make someone smile. I hope you've been enjoying the rest of the story, Oceanfloweroflife!

 _Uzushiogakure: Okay I don't like that Snivilus is their seriously why can't you just kill him off and do the world a favor. Anyway I like so far though I expected Harry to be far more emotional than how he was acting after all he just got to meet his ALIVE PARENTS._

Believe me, I would love to kill Snape off. You know that "the floor is" meme? If the floor was support for Severus Snape, I'd be launching myself into space. I do not like Severus Snape. He makes for a good character, but he is not a very good person. I like to point out that if Voldemort had marked Neville as his equal, making Neville the Chosen One instead of Harry, then Snape wouldn't have cared and would still be a real Death Eater, not whatever it is he ends up being. Snape is the worst and I hate him. I'd love for Severus Snape to be real just so I could punch him right in his hook-nosed face. But there is a good reason for him being here, and it's mostly for me to point out come Deathly Hallows and "Albus Severus, you are named after" blah blah blah that Snape was not a good person, Harry, and you could have named your kid after so many other people. Snape did not end up being a hero, he ended up being a creepy nice guy who loved a woman so much that he begrudgingly kept her kid alive in hopes that in whatever afterlife he might earn brownie points with her. It's disgusting. Snape is disgusting. JKR telling us that Harry names his kid after him makes me want to scream.

I'm glad you like it so far! I do wish that I had written Harry as being a bit more emotional when he realized he'd have the opportunity to get to know his parents, but to me Harry always read as a bit more emotionally reserved unless he was in a life or death situation, so I'm sort of saving that reaction for when he gets more into what's going on, with his life story being read to the people he's…mostly closest to, and when he lets go of enough of the stress and annoyance of it all.

 _maraudeursHP: This is a really good story :p_

I hope it's lived up to your expectations as I've continued it! Thank you!

 _judotroy: Why does Remus feel that he has the right to demand answers? He's 14 years to late for that._

I've always enjoyed the stories like this one where Remus (and Sirius, to an extent) want to have Harry answer their questions, and it makes me very happy to see Harry begrudgingly give in, despite the fact that they're x years too late for answers, because something about becoming close to people who aren't your family warms my cold Slytherin heart. There's just something about the found family trope that I adore, so I'm trying to write this as that. I'm also hoping to work it in that—spoiler alert, I'm not a huge Dumbledore fan either—Dumbledore wouldn't tell Remus where Harry was/ Dumbledore wouldn't let Remus see Harry because "he's better growing up away from all of it until he's ready". Something along those lines. I do know that down the line, when I do the sequel to Return to Your Roots, where the readers are released and try to change the future, Harry's going to get those letters everyone wrote to him and there's going to be a metric shit ton from Remus. Anyways, I'm hoping to make this work out with tropes and all that without it being too forced. We'll see!

 _Guest: Do you have an ao3 account?_

I really want to make one, and I've considered making one over the years, but I haven't done much exploring of ao3 myself. I'd have to do that first before making up my mind, and if I do, I will certainly mention that either on my profile or in an Author Note.

 _Guest: Awe no Bill or Charlie? Their my favorites to be paired to Harry... Magic can do a lot... Like mpreg._

I know I've already covered this in the Author Note in the proper story, so uh, just refer to that. But just to reiterate—Bill and Charlie will be making an appearance starting when they read Goblet of Fire. I have plans for relevant characters (Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Krum, Luna, etc.) to show up when they become important to the original texts. I intend to stay with canon compliant couples as much as possible (this is already starting to change because whoops I've started straying towards Dramione).

 _lupin-lupout: Oh my frick the Potter family reunion is all I've ever wanted... my life is complete now_

 _Really well written and enjoyable! c:_

So I've only really just gotten your username, first of all, and I love it. It's hilarious. Second, thank you! I'm glad you think it's well written. Like, incredibly glad, or the four years I spent getting my undergraduate degree and the two years I'm going to spend in grad school will be for nothing.

Also, I totally cried writing the Potter family reunion. Something that tends to happen when I write this fic, I suppose, is that I get very into the emotions of it and laugh when something funny happens and cry when something emotionally impactful happens. I can only hope that to some degree that comes across on the page, so thank you!

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Great! I love these kinds of stories! Countinue! People always start these stories but never finish_

I have every intention of continuing, although I totally fell out of the loop with this story for a long while, during which real life bit me in the ass. It wasn't fun, and there was a lot of things happening all at once. I'm back on track, though, and feeling good! Sorcerer's Stone should (hopefully) be completed by the end of this month, and Chamber of Secrets should follow! I plan on keeping the reading of all seven books in this story, just to keep the title. I really like my title.

 _WizardingWhovian: This sounds good_

Ayyyy thank you my dude!


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter Two Reviews_

* * *

 _Guest: Ah.. No Frank and Alice? Poor Neville._

I know! I haven't quite made up my mind on whether or not to pull them into the story. If I did, it would be somewhere within the timeline of reading Order of the Phoenix, since that's when Neville, like Luna, becomes more of a focus in the story. It would certainly happen for the Deathly Hallows if only because I love torturing myself and my readers emotionally, and having Neville's parents read about how badass he is in the war plus a reunion? I'm already tearing up thinking about it.

 _5SecsOfLARRYcat: Amazing chapter! I love it and can't wait to read more! Please update whenever you can! :D_

Well, I'm finally back with more updates, so there's that, at least! I hope you've been enjoying what I've posted so far, and I hope you enjoy the rest!

 _WizardingWhovian: Yea, don't see Dumbledore's logic in leaving a one year old on a doorstep in November._

I wish there was an option to include videos in chapters on fanfiction, because the first thing I think of reading this review is that vine where the guy dresses up as Dumbledore, takes several swigs from a wine bottle, and writes on a dry erase board: "10 billion points to Gryffinpuff! Fuck you, Snape, Gryffinpuff wins!" Dumbledore's logic suits only Dumbledore, and as fascinating a character as he is, he also really sucks.

 _Nek0Nek0: I'm so glad you've started writing this! I've enjoyed it so far and I look forward to reading more!_

I'm glad that you're glad! I've loved writing this so far (minus the filler chapters, screw filler chapters)! I hope you've enjoyed what I've posted, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter Three Reviews_

* * *

 _Uzushiogakure: All that pain and misery because bloody Dumbledore had stick his big crooked noise in Harry's fucking life._

Yeah for real? Dumbledore may be a great wizard and metaphorically represent Death and all, but he twisted Harry's life to suit his own purposes and it's really disconcerting. Like, here's this kid who lost his parents, you throw him into a household with an aunt who resented her sister and hates her nephew, and an uncle who abuses the poor kid, and expect that they'll tell him the truth about anything? And then when it becomes clear that Harry doesn't know anything, you still don't explain it to him? Dumbledore is…not a great person.

 _Guest: I can't wait to read more!_

There is now more to read! I hope you enjoy it!

 _Comatosechaos: Im so into this it's unreal. keep up the good work._

Thank you so much omg? I'm so glad that you're finding this immersive.

 _TimeZone13: I like what you have written so far and cant wait to see what happens next_

If this was an infomercial, my response would be, "What happens next will shock you!" But this isn't an infomercial, it's a Harry Potter fanfiction where they read the books, so I don't think I'm spoiling even myself for whatever happens when I say it's safe to bet that what happens next is Harry yelling at various people and being annoyed with this entire thing, and Fred and George not taking anything seriously.

 _SilentAqua: It's great. I am looking forward to talk. I always miss scene where Harry talk about Dursleys to Sirius, I love when author write it in fanfic._

I am fully aware that I did not do that scene justice, RIP. When I finish Return to Your Roots as a whole, I may go back and edit the filler scenes so they're more in depth and important to the story, instead of just being the clunky fillers that they are, but that's going to definitely wait until I get through all seven books, so buckle in for several more clunky filler chapters first.

 _buterflypuss: interesting_

Thank you!

 _gleefan2009: love it please write more_

I have written more and I hope it's as good as before! Thank you!

 _lupin-lupout: Ah I love reading the characters' reactions! Can't wait for this next chapter. c:_

I love writing the character's reactions ahahaha. Sometimes it feels over-done, but then I remember that it doesn't matter, and then I remember that I can break the fourth wall if I want to, and then I spend too much time researching things like caves people can explore and years that movies were released, and the characters take on a life of their own. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 _WizardingWhovian: Here's a personal recommendation: listen to the Hamilton soundtrack. It is amazing (I love it more than Harry Potter)! But onto the chapter: Draco and Snape's carefully held beliefs about Harry are crumbling_

I know I mentioned that I had a friend who introduced me to Hamilton already, but just to say it again, oh my GOD do I love the Hamilton soundtrack. Lin Manuel Miranda is a lyrical genius and I can't wait to see what he does next. Yeah Draco and Snape are being shaken awake rather violently and unwillingly. I definitely have plans for Draco to come around, mostly because his potential to be a redeemable character is so strong, but JKR just kinda tossed it out the window in Deathly Hallows. Snape will definitely have his opinions change, but I really don't like Snape as a good character, so he probably won't change that much? He might end up less of an ass, but I don't intend to change his death or anything.

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Great job. I want to repeat this again that these stories rarely ever get finished but if you are planning on making it a long term project that would be amazing._

Well, I'm back from the depths of the internet void to complete this project and ideally, write a sequel where they all try to change the future! I know since Regulus, James, and Lily (and maybe Frank and Alice) are involved, there may be two different sequels, because of the whole multiverse theory, you know? So the people from 1995, Harry and co., would work to change their immediate future where the others are still dead, and Remus and Sirius and Tonks and everyone would live and the war would end differently, but everything from before 1995 would remain unchanged. But then there would be a second story where James and Lily and co. try to change their future from 1980/early 1981 or whatever and we get to see James and Lily raise Harry and other kids and no one dies and everyone is happy. I have a lot planned for this story, and I can't wait to see it come to life! …..or to print or whatever, but I think you get the point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter Four Reviews_

* * *

 _IAmTheMetatron1946: Have you ever heard the Jersey Boys soundtrack? It's awesome. I am going to see Wicked next month, in London with family._

I have heard the Jersey Boys soundtrack! I've got to say, I wasn't really a fan, mostly because my mom made me listen to it with her when I was in late middle school, so listening to that at 13 years old with my mom wasn't exactly…fun, more very awkward. Definitely worth listening to, though. I'm a big fan of Wicked, though, the music—while cheesy at times, I mean, Something Baaaaad? really?—is stellar and I love the concept. I hope you enjoyed the show!

 _Guest: Oh... Maybe Regulus x Harry moments in between the chapters/books? Even if they change the past 16 yes isn't that bad when they can live to be over a 100._

 _I've always wondered why they never watched pensive memories during at least some of the chapters while reading... Like for the really important things. First Quidditch match, watching Norberta hatch, Creepy Tom in the forest, and Harry turning the possessed D.A.D.A. teacher to ash in the first book. Maybe the memories could be like a type of hologram that tops out of the book? Not to unlike Toms Diary._

I've already answered the Regulus x Harry thing in the proper story!

Hmmm I've seen the pensive memories thing done once or twice and quite enjoyed it. That's a really brilliant suggestion! I'll definitely incorperate it, but probably in filler chapters after finishing each book.

 _WizardingWhovian: Love the chapter! (BTW, what's your favorite Hamilton song? And have you listened to any original/deleted songs? My favorite is Satisfied and the Original Adams Administration.) Please include the epilogue because you totally need an 'I open at the close' joke._

I've definitely answered this in the proper story, but let me say again that I love the song Burn. It's amazing and Phillipa Soo has a beautiful voice. I also totally spent a good semester of classes doodling bad fanart of the song instead of taking notes. I did come up with a pretty funny joke where instead of singing Burn when Eliza finds out about Alexander's affair and the Reynolds Pamphlet and everything, she sings "Should've Said No", and I almost dropped a hot pan on the floor because I was laughing so hard thinking about that.

I have plans to include the epilogue for many reasons, but right now the top reason is to make the "I open at the close" joke. My writing for this fanfiction is 80% bad humor, so that's definitely going to be pretty much how the story ends.

 _PersonWithFeathers: This story's already off to a great start and I hope you finish it! I'm excited to see what'll happen next and I have a feeling someone's going to blow._

I'm going to finish it! …Eventually. But it will happen. Again, the filler chapters right now are mostly just that, filler chapters to make sure things still happen, but once this story is completed and I've started planning for the sequel(s), I'll go back and edit the filler chapters to make them better.

 _buterflypuss: good chap_

Thanks!

 _Joshua the Arcanis: I like this story... Oh, I like this story a lot. Waiting til' the next installment._

 _-Josh_

Thank you so much! I hope the wait has been worth it, since I vanished for a while there. Back up and running, though, and things are on track for this story to finish!

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Really great._

Thank you! It really makes me happy to know people are enjoying this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

* * *

 _Chapter Five Reviews_

 _PersonWithFeathers: I wondered if you were going to have pairings or not. I personally would like Harry to be paired with a guy (preferably in his year, although one of the twins wouldn't be so bad, maybe Neville?), not sure how many people agree with me. And I love the fact you included Alien and other space references! It's a great way to show just how advanced muggles have become and now you get to write about witches and wizards watching a horror movie, something completely foreign to them! It'll probably scare the living daylights out of the purebloods at least._

I am definitely going to have pairings! I've…kind of accidentally gone the Dramione route, mostly because as great as Romione is, Ron isn't the first choice I would have gone with. Especially since he and Hermione spend so much time in the books fighting with each other? I do intend to write Harry with Ginny, at least for a little while. I've also never been really pleased with that relationship in canon. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the canon ships, but JKR could have done so much better. So Harry and Ginny are going to happen for….a while. But it's not my endgame. My endgame for Harry is bi!Harry who ends up with a guy (I'd say Drarry but oops I've gone for Dramione).

I'm so glad someone's enjoying the space nonsense I'm throwing into this. It's only going to get better (worse?) from here, because I've steadily been building a list of things that Hermione would know about from the Muggle world, so there's a metric shit ton of things I'm going to toss in.

Honestly, I may write a totally separate HP fic about the future kids enjoying weird Muggle crap because I just love the idea of writing about Draco watching his kid talk about memes and being like what? Because let's be real, Scorpius Malfoy is a Meme Lord.

 _gleefan2009: love it please write more_

I have finally written more!

 _Joshua the Arcanis: Wow, that was quite the fast update. Nice chapter, next one is sure to be fun as well._

 _-Josh_

Whoops yeah my updates are either on a schedule, rapid fire, or I disappear for months and then come back. Hopefully nothing too drastic will pull me away for months this time, though, and I can consistently update! I've already got Sorcerer's Stone written, and I'm working on the filler chapters.

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Gr8_

:D!


	7. Chapter 7

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter Six Reviews_

* * *

 _IAmTheMetatron1946: I truly hope that Albus gets his comeuppance courtesy of a fist in the face. Also, would it kill Lily to have a talk with Snape?_

I don't think it'll be fist in the face so much as "McGonagall finally has enough and bitch slaps her colleague", but Dumbledore will definitely be knocked down a peg or two.

A Lily and Snape talk is coming, I have it planned for the next filler chapter post reading "The Potions Master"! It's not going to be pretty.

 _WizardingWhovian: Great chapter! Will this be strong anyone bashing? I can understand a little here and there, but if it's a lot, I will likely stop. (Other than the obvious: Voldyshorts, Bellatrix, etc.) I hope not though, because I like this. Another thing is could you summarize/do something so you're not directly quoting the book? Not that I don't like it, but your story may become deleted if you don't. Sorry if this comment seems overly bashing of your story; I don't mean it that way! I love this a lot, so I don't want to have it deleted!_

I don't know about strong bashing, but there will be a bit of Snape and Dumbledore bashing, and Fudge, and Umbridge, and Harry at points, and pretty much everyone, but especially Dumbledore and Snape for now, since they're…kind of not the best. I'm wary myself of overdoing it, so I'm trying to avoid it as much as possible, but I do intend to make it clear that they aren't getting any awards any time soon.

I've thought about summarizing the story, but that's not my style, so I looked up the copyright for Harry Potter! Turns out that as long as I don't claim the story as my own intellectual material—so as long as I have a copyright notice every chapter—then unless someone reports the story or JKR has a personal vendetta against me, I'm in the clear! Harry Potter copyright allows it to be used for fanfiction purposes, game purposes, toy purposes, etc., as long as the person using the original material makes it clear that all original material belongs to JKR, Scholastic, Warner Bros.

So here's a quick plea—to the staff and users of fanfiction—as long as in each chapter of my fanfiction Return to Your Roots I have a copyright notice in place that all original material belongs to JKR, Warner Bros., and Scholastic, I am not violating the copyright of Harry Potter and not violating the terms of service for this website! So please don't report or take down my story! Thank you!

Also, in the event that the story does get taken down, check out Fictionhunt dot com! It's a handy site I've discovered that has ALL the old fanfictions, even the ones FFN deleted. If you're looking for a certain story, just search for the name—if you don't remember the name, try parameters, like 'reading the books'—and use the "archived" link on the results! I've found a bunch of my old favorites that way, and it's been wonderful!

 _Guest: Please for the love of all have someone... Anyone question why Hagrid and Albus had the Keys to Harry's Vaults._

Honestly though, like what? You'd think that if goblins can keep vaults full of literal gold safe, they could keep a key safe for eleven years but no, Dumbledore's got to hold on to it? What?

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Great!_

I wish emojis worked in FFN text, because there would be a string of smiley faces. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

 _buterflypuss: good chap_

Just picture a bunch of thumbs up and smiley faces here! :D

 _Joshua the Arcanis: Ah, the good 'ole Dudpig. Fantastic. Nice chapter!_

One of my favorite moments from Sorcerer's Stone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Return to Your Roots- Your Questions, Answered**

 _Chapter Seven Reviews_

* * *

 _IAmTheMetatron1946: 1 I've seen Lupin's Lycanthropy handled well... they call it his "furry little problem" and leave it at that_

 _2 a) maybe Hermione could turn Lavender's face bright green and her hair jet black so that she looks like Elphaba in Wicked?_

 _b) perhaps some kind of 'bat' reference for Snape_

 _c) could someone threaten to "layeth the smackdown" on Dumbles? or tell Fudge to "know his role and shut his mouth" before calling him a Jabroni, asking him a question and then as he tries to answer it yelling "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT..." and Draco gets the reference (because Professor Snape is a half-blood and he is a wrestling fan... and he's friends with Lucius...) Maybe Draco and Sev could conchairto the minister_

If Lavender ever shows up in the story, I will most definitely consider Hermione screwing with her like that, it sounds hilarious.

There will be plenty of bat references and jokes, especially come Prisoner of Azkaban and the discussion of Animagi. And no matter how great and powerful Dumbledore is, I'm making his Animagus a bumblebee, because that's what his name translates to, and it would be hysterical. Sirius is a dog and Snape is a bat and James is a deer, McGonagall's a cat, and Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore is a bumblebee.

I wish I knew anything about wrestling to use those in the story, but I understand nothing about wrestling, so I'd have to do a lot of research before I did that. All brilliant ideas though, thank you!

 _Rosie: Well, first of all, greaaaat fic! Thank you for writing it! 3_

 _And about Remus' lycanthropy, I think that the best way to present it is that Remus got for being very brave. I think it would match his Gryffindor status and honor the way he died. Also, it would be awesome if you could make it so he doesn't suffer so much his situation anymore since he's falling for Tonks... I don't now, all I wish in this world is to see Remus happy at least a little bit, 'cause he deserved so much better /3_

 _Again and above all, thank you very much for this fic, and feel free to ignore my suggestions because I've never written anything ahhah_

 _Byeee_

I intend to have a very serious chapter where Remus brings up his whole "I'm a monster" and everyone responds to that, because that always bugged me like yeah he may be a literal monster but that doesn't mean he's evil and a monster, you know?

Also, honoring the way he died…. I have a lot of issues with his death, and it's not just that he DIED. Remus and Tonks, according to JKR, died to complete the circle of war and orphaning a child, but also in place of killing Arthur Weasley in the Order of the Phoenix, because JKR couldn't possibly kill Sirius and Arthur in the same book! That would be totally unfair! So instead a fair trade was to kill Remus AND Tonks in Arthur's place. What? No.

Like others, Tonks will be appearing as she becomes relevant to the story (and by extension Remus' life, so be prepared to see her show up with definitely Luna and maybe Frank and Alice when they all get ready to read the fifth book).

 _PersonWithFeathers: I must say, I'm extremely happy you're changing the name of Harry's kid. Honestly! What was Rowling thinking?! Albus Severus. Ugh. Do you already have a replacement name chosen?_

Yeah, I'm gonna rename his kid Dobby. Dobby Potter. Dobby Winky Potter. Dobby Kreacher Potter.

I'm VERY much joking about that. I don't like Dobby, either, and I'll get more into that when I start the Chamber of Secrets. In all seriousness, I do not have a replacement name chosen yet, so I'm open to recommendations! All I know is he's not naming his kid Albus frigging Severus Potter. I can't imagine how James and Snape would feel about that. There were so many better choices, Harry, please.

Maybe he'll be renamed Tom Potter, because at least Voldemort was always upfront about his intentions. He just wanted to kill Harry. It would make more sense than Albus Severus.

 _Mia: I like this kind of story and I think your doing great! Unlike some other stories, your fillers actually have purpose, are well written, and are actually a decent length. I'd really like to see some Sirius/Regulus brother bonding, because I feel he's just popping up randomly and I'd just like them to get closer. I like how you have Draco and Snape showing some empathy and understanding for Harry after hearing how much he's been through. I also like how Draco's realizing how much of a jerk he is/was, and I hope you can work a redemption ark for him into the story, like how you have him being interested in the cave place and Hermione offers to take him. I hope you stick with cannon pairings though. Are you doing all the books? I've read some where they drop it after the first book and I really hope you continue, not just with the series but with this book too, because it's really good and it would be a shame if you dropped it. It would be nice if you maybe put in a bit of Harry and Hermione trying to explain computers to the pure bloods. Good luck with your job interviews, and keep up the good work!_

Hahaha thank you! I'm glad someone thinks my fillers are decent, because I'm very not happy with them. That's just how it goes, though, so as long as they're getting the job done, I won't worry too much about them until I go back and edit them.

There will be much Sirius/Regulus brother bonding, because I also feel like he's just kind of there. Most of the Siriu….er, serious bonding will start taking place after they read the chapter about the Mirror of Erised, because that always makes me want to bond with people, so they're all going to bond.

I am 100000% set on a redemption arc for Draco Malfoy, because I love his character potential. He deserves so much better than what JKR stuck him with.

I'm going to try and stick with canon pairings, but Dramione is already shaping up. I don't know how I'm going to fit it in with Romione, because I also want to write that relationship. To summarize my plans, Harry's generation at least will be canon pairings but in the sequel evolve into different pairings.

Return to Your Roots will eventually feature all seven books, and maybe for jokes the Cursed Child!

Harry and Hermione will explain a lot more than computers, and I'm already laughing thinking about the possibilities, so it should be good.

Thank you so much!

 _K: Please post again soon this is amazing_

I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner, real life took me away from this for a while! But I'm back!

 _malfoyravenclaw555: Amazing. I love this story_

:D thank you so much for your continuted support of this story!

 _setokayba2n: About the question one, in most of this type of story, the time is stopped, yes they eat and go to bed but in theory if they arrive at 4:40 PM, they still go to sleep at 4:40 PM even after hours of sleeping and reading, without moon Remus don't transform._

 _About question two... Maybe the Power Rangers?_

That is what I was thinking of doing, the whole time stopping thing, because I'm really not sure I want to deal with writing about his transformations until I really have to, plus with magic, it just makes sense.

I don't know much about Power Rangers, but like the wrestling, I'll look more into it! Thank you!

 _WizardingWhovian: I've seen Remus' lycanthropy handled a variety of ways. Most involve time stopping while they read it so he doesn't have the problem. I can actually only think of one that might work. Set aside a room for it and strongly ward it each time. That's basically it. Also, references to Dr. Who when (I know this is forward thinking) time travel and bigger-on-the-inside stuff is brought up._

I'm definitely leaning towards the whole "time doesn't actually exist here because magic" thing, since it'll save me time and energy writing this whole thing.

I very much intend to reference Doctor Who, and since I'll definitely still be writing this come fall and the return of the show and Jodie Whittaker as 13, expect to see me talking about it in the Author Notes as well as mentioning Classic Who in the story!

 _Valerie: I loved this story! Thank you so much for writing it and making it so complete. Some parts mademe cry and some made my laugh real hard! I'm really eager to read the next chapter!_

 _Once again, thank you for writing ittt!_

I love hearing this! Thank you so much! I'm glad that my little fanfiction is making so many people happy!

 _sunshinedemoness: This is so awesome. Usually I don't like fics that break the fourth wall like this, but I think this one is very well done. I love your interpretations for the interactions between the characters, as we never really get to see some of them in the books (like James, Lily, and Regulus), much less all thrown together in one room with the series. Love the commentary, love how the reading is broken up for jokes, outrage, questions, etc, and I hope you update this soon!_

Thank you so much omg?! One of the things I struggle most with is not breaking the fourth wall too much, so I'm glad to hear that it's working!

Yeah I love writing the characters that aren't really in the story, too, because JKR introduces them and is just like "Oh but they're dead so….."

I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 _buterflypuss: good chapter_

Thank you! :D

 _Guest: You're fabulous. Thank you soooo much for trying to make the story as true to life as possible. The characters seem realistic and react like you'd expect them to. This is a really amazing story and I'm glad you're writing it. Keep up the good work! I believe in you!_

I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm so happy the characters don't seem like they aren't actually from the story.

 _Guest: Hermione just inadvertently asked Draco out on a date did she?_

 _I'm a big Fred x Harry x George fan myself.._

Yes, yes she did. It won't happen until the sequel, eventually, but it will happen. I love Dramione.

I do love Fred x Harry x George as well, but I'm not sure how I'd fair writing it. We'll see where it goes, though!

 _dracoqueen: I keep on enjoying every chapter you put out! I know its a doomed request but please don't let Harry marry Ginny. I always thought that he didn't see that there's plenty of fish in the sea._

Thank you!

I do intend to pair them together, but only for the duration of this story, and a bit of the sequel. I was never a fan that they got married and had kids, so I'm going to do something different with that.

 _RoseMeg1: I have a reference for Prisoner of Azkaban with the time turner, wiliby wobbly, timey wimey... stuff (doctorwho) it is perfect way to explain where Harry and 'Mione went when they vanish in front of Ron then come barging in the door later (only watched the movies[many years ago])_

I definitely plan to reference Doctor Who a lot come Prisoner of Azkaban and on. It's going to be brilliant!

 _Girl-of-1000-fandoms: Loving this so far, I think you've managed to keep everyone in character while dividing dialogue in a way that everyone gets pretty much a fair amount of comments, which isn't easy with so many characters so we'll done. This is quickly becoming one of my favorite "characters read the book" series, especially with all the funny references to future events and the AVPM references._

 _I want to address your question about Remus' lycanthropy, except I'm not entirely sure what you mean be "handle it". Like, what laws, prejudices, and restrictions exist against them? Or how often it's discussed/brought attention to? Or are you thinking of having him transform at some point during the series (I saw that once, where the author made a few glasses of Wolfsbane potion appear over the course of a few different chapters, leading to the one where he transformed. Of course they also timed it to when he transforms in PoA, and most of his reactions to that was looking sad, whimpering, and covering his eyes with his paws because he couldn't actually speak lol. It's not a very popular thing to do for some reason, though maybe it's due to those limited reaction capabilities lol). Anyway Remus is my favorite character, so I'd love to throw in my two cents (when you actually want them) and I am totally and completely open to discussing any concerns or anything. No matter what though I'm sure you'll handle it well._

 _Looking forward to hearing/seeing more from you!_

Oh my god thank you so much?! I don't think I've ever heard someone say that one of my fics was becoming their favorite, that means a lot!

Yeah, I'm a fan of references in stories like this, so I'm including as many as I can without it being overwhelming.

I was more thinking about whether or not I would write transformations during the story, but I'm not entirely sure I'm up to the task, so I'll probably go with "frozen time" and just address it within prejudice come Prisoner of Azkaban, because I love Remus Lupin and hate how his character is treated in the book and I hate that he dies, so that's not going to happen. Thank you so much!


End file.
